


Influenced Desires  // c137cest

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adultery, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Morty Smith, Child Abuse, Cock Tease, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Daddy Kink, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Extremely Underage, Forced Bonding, Fucked Up, Gags, How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Incest Kink, Just Sex, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shota, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Rick, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: After Morty encounters some pleasureful trauma,  he begins to act differently around Rick. And being so close to him, alone, for too long - makes Morty feel some type of way. He couldn't hold it in him anymore. The desire.





	Influenced Desires  // c137cest

“C-come on Morty. Keep up.” Rick burped out as he pushed the branch of leaves out of his way.

Morty tried to follow close behind, but he kept getting whacked in the face with bushes and leaves, having to readjust his sight every time.

“R-Rick where are we? I haven't seen this dimension before. It doesn't feel… safe here.” Morty complained in his usual whiny tone. “L-look Rick, let's just go back to the house. O-o-or we could just go to a different place, just not here.” Morty was slowly getting further away from Rick the more they walked. He was drifting behind Rick, only to become lost.

“U-uh, Rick?” Morty said confused, holding his shoulders in fear. He shivered when he felt something crawl into his leg, he looked down and kicked off what looked like a tentacle.

Morty followed the weird armlike thing, staring at a plant that was definitely alive and moving. Morty screamed his usual girly scream as he fell to the ground, attempting to crawl away from the monster.

The vine chased after him and wrapped itself around his pale ankle. Morty struggled to pull and rip it off of him, but the plant took another vine and pulled his hands away, pinning them down.

“Rick! Rick help!” Morty hollered as loud as he could, until the plant used one of its leaves to gag his mouth, making him mumble out whines of distress.

The plant purred, in a way, as his vines and roots continued to wrap around Morty's thin frame, grazing over his skin through his clothes. One vine decided to pull his shirt up, exposing his nipples and belly. Another vine slipped into his pants and wrapped itself around another appendage.

Morty bit on the leaf, tears emerging from the corner of his eyes, feeling the plant molest his private region. Morty tried to wiggle his way out of the plant’s grip, but this only made it hold tighter. Tears finally fell from Morty's eyes. The pain from the plant’s roots was unbearable, and it began to feel like the vines had thorns over them.

Rubbing his penis, the pant removed Morty's pants and his briefs, clearly trying to excite Morty. It worked, the plant influenced the cock to erect, only to jerk it off more. Excreting a strange material, the vine was now slippery and wet. His dick being engulfed by a slick vine made Morty very horny, he began to thrust into the plant, buckling his hips, wanting to reach his climax.

The plant didn't allow Morty to be the only one who climaxed though. It took a new vine, already lubed up with its slippery substance, and went straight for Morty's ass. Of course Morty yelped as soon as it penetrated his ass, but he couldn't fight it off anyway. The vines moved Morty's hands behind his back and flipped him over. Morty's ass was now propelled into the air and his head rested on the soft ground. His knees were digging into the ground, by how intense the plant was thrusting into Morty's asshole.

Finally, the plant slipped the leaves out of Morty's mouth, letting the saliva drip from his open mouth. Morty moaned and whined aloud, too into the sexual pleasure to call out for help now. The plant twisted its thin vines around Morty’s perked nipples and pulled them, earning even more pleasurable sounds from Morty's lips. Morty felt as if his dick was about to explode, he was almost ready to cum, the plant was also reaching its limit.

Speeding up, the plant pounded faster and harder, and suddenly, Morty's ass was filled with a light green warm liquid. Morty moaned out as he spurted out his dose of cum onto the ground. The plant released Morty's arms and legs, letting him rest fully on the ground.

The plant began to use large leaves to wipe and clean Morty's body and the area around him. It takes fluids from organisms to survive, so it had to collect as much as it could. Its vines redressed Morty and made sure to keep its liquid inside of Morty's ass, not letting too much drip out. By planting the liquid in Morty, it is able to spread its seeds to other ‘areas.’

Morty was too tired to move after the plant disappeared back into the brush. He practically fell asleep where he was, only to be found by Rick.

“M-Morty! There you are you shitbag. How many times I gotta tell you not to get lost in new territory.” Rick looked at the fully dressed sleeping boy on the ground, the only thing different with him was his messy hair. Rick used his portal gun and opened the green path. He lifted Morty up by his arm and dragged him through the portal into his bedroom.

“Goddammit Morty. You're heavy as fuck.” Rick cursed as he threw the brunette boy on the bed. Rick left the room, closing the door. That night Morty slept peacefully.

Days passed after the event, and Morty seemed fine in Rick's eyes. But actually, Morty's mind was battling itself. He was beginning to have thoughts that he never really fully exercised.

Like what Grandpa Rick looked like naked. Or what his dick looked like erect and penetrating his plump white ass.

Morty blushed madly, sitting in his chair in class. He groaned as he laid his head on the desk, feeling a strange twist in his stomach.

“Morty! Get out of my class if you're just going to sleep!” The teacher yelled at Morty.

“But I wasn't sleeping!”

“Get!”

Morty stumbled himself out of the classroom, grumbling out complaints and such. He shut the door behind him, only to be surprised by Rick who rested himself on the wall beside the classroom.

“T-took you long enough.” Rick hopped off the wall and dragged Morty by his hand, opening a portal.

Morty quickly blushed, realizing he was holding hands with Rick. He held tighter, “A-alright Rick.” he wanted to hold onto Rick even longer, so he agreed without thinking.

Rick paused. “Alright?” Rick questioned Morty's cooperativeness. He looked back and seen Morty with a red face, “A-are you fucking sick Morty? You would usually fight me about taking you out of school or whatever the fuck you complain about.”

Morty shook his head quickly. “N-no, it was just hot in the classroom.” He paused as his eyes drifted down, searching for Rick's crotch. He averted his gaze back to Rick's face. “Let … let's just go.”

“Whatever,” Rick said as he pulled Morty's hand and threw him in the portal.

Morty landed on his face in the dirt. Before he got off the ground, Morty tried to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to think about Rick that way, but damn did it run through his mind. Each image that popped into Morty's head was of Rick, either naked or fucking him. Morty began to wonder how big Rick was and if he could fit his whole dick inside of him.

Suddenly Rick pulled Morty up by the bay of his collar, Morty yelped in a sexual way. Morty raised his head to look at Rick, but Rick just threw him back to the ground.

“Wake the fuck up Morty; I'm not carrying your sleeping ass again,” he said harshly.

Morty slowly got up, feeling an ache in his back from being flung to the ground, but he also felt more twisting and turning his lower stomach near his crotch.

Morty, rather late, realized what the feeling was. It's the same feeling he gets when he looks at his playboy magazines. He was being turned on, and he connected the dots to the fact that he was turned on by his grandpa.

Currently the two continued to walk through what looked like a desert, with dunes everywhere. Rick began to dig in the sand.

“R-Rick why are we here.” Morty stuttered out.

“Dig Morty we are looking for a seed.”

“A seed?”

“Yeah a damn seed, I need it… for an experiment.”

Morty got on his knees and began digging as well, although he was very distracted. He kept glancing over at Rick, watching his swift movements of pushing sand out of his way. Morty watched at how the sweat dripped down Rick's wrinkled skin. Morty bit his lip when he noticed Rick moisten his dry lips. Morty felt his dick begin to rub against the inside of his pants. .

Morty tried not to be obvious, gripping the bulge in his pants. “R-Rick. I need to use the bathroom.”

“Not until we find the seed Morty.” He said distracted by the heat.

Sitting beside Rick became unbearable, he wanted to pounce on the older man. Wanting to rip his pants off and taste his dick, Morty wanted Rick inside of him.

“A-ha! Alright, we can go now.” Rick said standing and opening a portal. Morty quickly hopped off the sand and into the portal, walking into the garage, where Rick worked.

“I-I'll be back,” Morty said running into the house.

“Don't take too long! I need you to help me with this!” Rick hollered at Morty through the open door.

Morty ran to the bathroom, but as soon as he knocked on the door, he heard Summer's voice on the other end. Not having the time to wait for Summer to finish whatever she was doing, Morty rushed to his bedroom. All he needed was some alone time.

He pulled out his box of Kleenex from under his bed and slipped his pants off. Morty sat on the floor at the side of the bed and began to masturbate, only to have Rick on his mind. He pulled up his shirt and bit on the corner as he unzipped and removed his pants and boxers. Morty held his dick loosely, yet roughly stroked it. Feeling amazing relief, Morty continued.

He huffed out a moan every few seconds, feeling himself get closer to his climax. Slowly one of his hands removed itself from the warm cock and slid down to Morty's hole. He rubbed around the small circle, slowly inserting his slim fingers into the tightening pink hole.

Finally penetrating himself, Morty realized he wasn't enough. He imagined Rick's long wrinkly dick, and he wanted to engulf it with his ass. Morty could only be satisfied by Rick in order to reach his high.

Unknowingly Morty began to moan out Rick's name, gasping for breath as he tugged on his erect penis, feeling nothing but pleasure run through him. “R.. Rick..” he said.

Suddenly a bang on his door scared him, “You took way to fucking long in the bathroom, so when I went to get you, Summer was in there. Open up and come on.” Rick spoke through the door as he jiggled the handle. “Morty I knocked once, I'm coming in,” Rick said.

“N-No Rick! Don't come in!” Morty covered up his cock and rolled forward, his chest on the ground, his ass in the air, as Rick barged into the room.

Rick looked down on the pantless Morty, cowering at Rick's feet, embarrassed. “F-Fuck Morty! What the hell!” Rick complained.

Morty kept his face down; he felt his cheeks were fire red, steaming to the touch. He was embarrassed, but truthfully, he felt even more turned on. For Rick to have seen him half-naked, his dick fully out, this excited him more than the thoughts he was thinking moments before. “R-R-Rick, I told you… not to come in.” Morty whined out trying to hold back his urges; his throat was feeling dry. Morty licked his lips, he wondered what Rick's dick taste like right about now.

“No, you know what,” Rick began, as he walked closer to Morty. “I just needed your help, and instead you come in here to jack off?!” He spoke angrily. “Recently you have been useless on adventures and it is making me pissed.” Rick kicked Morty in the side, rolling him over.

Morty moaned from the sudden contact to his side, he rolled over, openly displaying his hard-on.

“That's fucking disgusting Morty.” Rick insulted.

Honestly, the insults were keeping Morty in his lustful high. He loved to hear Rick swear at him and insult him, Morty looked up at Rick lovingly.

“Hmmm…” Morty hummed seductively. “Rick… I-I need help.”

“Yeah, the fuck you do.” Rick turned around, ready to walk out of the room.

Morty stood and pulled Rick back in, slamming the door. Morty laid his back on the door and stared into Rick's eyes, which his pupils were turning a light shade of green. Morty reached his hand out and tugged on Rick's lab coat; Rick stumbled back, not wanting to be touched by Morty.

“Morty what the FUCK is wrong with you? Get your damn hands offa me!” Rick said in distress, his cheeks turning a light pink when he glanced down at Morty's small dick. It bounced as Morty pushed Rick to the bed.

“I-I’m sorry Rick, but I wanted this for too long,” Morty said sliding down Rick's hips and resting his knees on the side of the bed, in between Rick's thighs.

Morty unzipped Rick's tan pants and whipped out the long shaft. Morty licked his lips as he stared at the dick, not hesitating to shove it in his mouth. Morty loved the taste of his grandpa's cock, rolling his tongue around, fondling the man's balls. Rick tried his best to stop Morty, but Morty seemed to find strength out of nowhere, continuing to suck off Rick.

Rick seemingly, and quite literally, got sucked into the pleasure trip, loving how warm and slippery Morty's mouth was, the thin lips rubbing his skin. Morty hummed at the deliciousness he finally got to taste. Morty took his free hands and continued to jerk himself off, satisfying himself down under as well. Rick gasped for breath, it was unbelievable how good at blowjobs Morty was, twisting and tugging at him. He looked down at the boy's hair sway as his head bobbed on his dick. Every so often Morty could meet eyes with Rick, the friends becoming vibrant.

“F-fuck” Rick knew he was growing close to his climax; he grabbed Morty's head and thrust into it. Morty moaned, feeling the warm cum fill his mouth and ran down his throat as he swallowed.

Rick slowly regained his thoughts, questioning Morty. “M-Morty have you gone Fucking insane. This isn't Fucking right. I mean in this dimension.” Rick explained.

Morty grinned crazily, climbing onto Rick's lap. “It's not like we haven't done illegal things before. This is just another ‘Rick and Morty Adventure' right?” Morty hovered his ass over Rick's penis.

“Besides…” Morty continued speaking as he inserted the shaft and began to slide down. “if you didn't like this, you would've stopped me a long time ago.” Morty looked into Rick's eyes and moaned out a slightly pained noise. “Thicker than my fingers. I like that.” Morty hummed.

Feeling Rick's body as he got used to the girth inside him, Morty took Rick's hand and lifted it to touch his inner thigh. Morty stripped his final layer of clothing, his yellow shirt, and discarded it to the side. “Now we can get serious.”

Rick noticed Morty was becoming cocky, and he knew even if Morty did just want to fuck Rick or loved him, he would be wimpy about it. He knew his Morty, and this wasn't it. As Rick contemplated his dilemma, Morty went crazy with lust and rode Rick's dick.

Morty leaned down and kissed Rick out of his thinking trance. He tasted the salty, and somehow sweet, taste of the alcohol in Rick's mouth, eventually becoming drunk. Breaking the kiss, Morty whispered in Rick's ear, “W-why don't you… get into it… Papa Rick?”

Rick lost it, rolling on his side, pushing Morty to the bed. Rick now hovered over Morty’s naked body, pinning Morty by his hands. Morty had a smirk on his lips, rolling his ass on Rick's hips, reminding Rick they were still connected.

Rick forcefully leaned down and kissed Morty. He let go of Morty's hands and grabbed his slim waist. “Whoever the fuck you are, you're bout to be fucked like there's no tomorrow,” Rick said, sliding out of Morty and slamming back into him.

The thrusts were so rough and Rick's grip was so tight, bruising Morty’s hips and ass. He was loving it though, the pain was definitely pleasurable. Sounds of moaning, heavy breaths and slapping of skinship resonated in the bedroom. Rick moved one of his hands once in a while, stroking Morty or twisting his tanned nipples. Rick took every chance he got to bite and suck on Morty’s skin, giving hickeys all over his body. Rick kissed Morty again savoring the sweetness of youth as he wrapped his tongue around Morty’s, basically eating his mouth.

Morty never imagined the intense sex that they were having, his thoughts were never this extreme. Rick excelled every expectation Morty had for him, going to infinity and beyond with his advanced fucking skills.

“Y-you like that? You like that Morty?” Rick asked, twisting the fuck out of Morty's nipples. “I said do you fucking love this Morty?!”

Morty's throat was full of moans and sounds of pleasure. “Y-yeah, yes… I love it Papa … I fucking love this. Yes yes yes.” Morty gasped out between thrusts, feeling every sensation run through his body.

“Yeah, you… you better fucking love it.” Rick said, rolling Morty over, fucking him doggy style now.

Morty stood on his knees and his shoulders held the pressure from Rick's thrusts, his hands were gripping tightly on the sheets of his bed. Rick slapped Morty’s ass, reddening the plump roundness. Morty whined from pleasure, feeling the cum ready to burst out of him. Morty moaned loudly as his cum shot out and stained the sheets. Rick was also pumping out his last thrust, cumming inside Morty.

Rick slid out of Morty's anus and flipped him over aggressively, stroking his cock even harder. Morty sat on his knees and opened his mouth, ready to catch the remaining cum. Rick gladly let Morty lick his dick to clean the cum that covered it, his asshole leaking.

After Morty slurped up the final drops of cum, he was silent. Regret flooded his mind as he realized what just happened. “O-o-oh, Rick… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rick. I don't know what came over me” Morty apologized.

“Damn Morty, you're definitely different than a few seconds ago. Not being very cocky.” Rick tried to analyzse what just happened, feeling Morty was the same wimpy sympathetic push around as before.

“I-It wasn't me… at the beginning at least.” Morty rubbed the side of his elbow. Morty looked up to Rick, his pupils returning to normal color. “I don't remember anything,... since we were in that strange dimension.”

Rick scratched his chin comically. “You're telling me you don't know what you did to me. That is basically fucking rape Morty.”

Morty sighed, “I-I mean, I always thought of you that way. But I never thought I'd be fucking you and realize halfway through it.”

“Halfway through huh?” Rick stood and fixed his clothing. “What do you remember? And put these on, before your parents find out I actually fucked their kid.” Rick threw Morty's clothes to him.

Morty fumbled trying to catch the flailing yellow shirt and blue jeans. “N-Nothing since the moment I got fucked by that plant,” Morty said straightforwardly.

“What! I need to know these fucking things Morty! You should have said that shit earlier, come on!” Rick dragged Morty by his arm, which wasn't even halfway in the sleeve of his shirt.

The two rushed to the garage, where Rick was making some kind of mix with the seed they got earlier.

“What's that seed for?” Morty asked pointing at the half cut open seed.

“Don't ask stupid questions Morty, just drink.” Rick poured the reddish clumpy liquid into the seed shell and handed it to the boy. “I had suspicions earlier, and it seems I was right to prepare.”

Morty questionably looked at the drink and swallowed it. Rick handed Morty a clear bag; It only took seconds before Morty spit back up the drink.

Rick snatched the bag out of Morty's hand, zipping it shut. “Nasty little fuckers, worst weeds you can get.”

Morty recovered from his vomiting session, wiping his mouth. “W-what is that?” Morty pointed to the green larvae-like creature that swam in the red mess in the bag. He cringed at the disgustingness of the contents.

Pulling the larvae out with grippers and placing them in a small capsule, Rick sighed. “They're seeds from a Pleasure Plant. I sell them on eBay and Craigslist as Viagra pills. They work like a charm on horny men.”

Rick eyed Morty sarcastically. “I-I wasn't horny!” Morty tried to oppose Rick's idea of him, feeling his cheeks redden.

Rick took a quick picture of the pills. “Whatever, now that I know the seeds were talking and not you. I can rest easy, or as easy as I've been trying to sleep.” Rick typed out the offer of Viagra pills on the selling sites and threw his phone to the side.

“Now go somewhere, I've seen you way too much in the last hour. I need a break.” Rick pushed Morty out of the way and walked back inside the house. Morty stood in the garage, contemplating why he couldn't remember the sex that was probably amazing.

Rick walked all the way to his bedroom, and flung himself into his swivel chair, opening his flask of alcohol and taking a few gulps. He sat there, questioning what the fuck just happened. Even though he figured out why Morty was acting so different, he also found out that Morty liked him - in that way.

It blew Rick's mind that Morty had mutual feelings for him. Rick had always seen his grandson in a lewd nature, wanting to rip off his clothes and rape him where he stood most times. The sex they had was amazing and Rick wanted to do it again. But would Morty and his regretful self, want to do it again? He wouldn't be as cocky as he was, or outgoing. Rick rubbed his temple, angered by the thoughts that clouded his mind, and then came his memories.

He remembered Morty sucking his cock, and begging to be fucked. He remembered Morty's little penis bouncing and swaying with his hips. Morty's voice when being pounded into red pure bliss, fueling his sex drive. Rick wanted it all again, but he knew he couldn't have it.

As Rick continued to think about how sexy Morty was naked, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Who the fuck is it?”

“I-it’s Morty.” Morty opened the door, without waiting for Rick to tell him not to. “Rick, before you tell me to get out, I… I wanna say something.” Morty's cheeks were still bright red from earlier, but now he seemed even redder. “When I came to realize we were … going at it, we were basically finished.” Morty paused.

“And? What the fuck do you want Morty?” Rick asked impatiently and anticipating what he wanted Morty to say.

Morty walked closer to Rick and put his clammy hands on Rick's white lab coat. He whispered, “Why… why don't we do it again? While I'm completely myself.” Morty looked into Rick's eyes cautiously, begging for him to say yes.

Rick smirked. “You're a kinky little fucker aren't you Morty?” Rick lifted Morty up and set him on his lap, pulling his chin down to kiss him. Rick groped the boy's ass as he felt a tent forming in his brown pants. He broke the kiss, “If I get arrested for fucking with a minor, we could just go to a different dimension. Ain't that right Morty, you're the one who said it.” Rick said as he started to undress the boy.

“Y-yeah Rick, we'll just go somewhere else.” Morty leaned in for another kiss, this one being rougher than the last.

The bedroom door slowly shut leaving the two of them in there to enjoy each other for the rest of the night. Nobody knocked on Rick's door for the longest time, not wanting to interrupt what they obviously heard through the thin wood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this smut filled c137cest story, you might also enjoy the rest of the Sin Corps Collection. It includes many other taboo works by various authors. 
> 
> And if you are a writer, or if you are planning to become one, of sinful writing, check out this Discord (https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E ). It is meant for us writers and artist to chat, revise stories, collab on works, and talk about taboo story ideas. If you already have your own works published, you can have them interviewed by any official member of Sin Corps, and then your work can be accepted into the collection. Glad you enjoyed reading and I am hoping to meet other authors with this same writing concept.


End file.
